Colors
by Faylinn Night
Summary: The girls Kaoru had encountered in his life had always been of the same mind-set, not caring whether it was his brother or him who got their attention, not caring for the true well-being of their hearts. So why then has he just now begun to notice how quiet she was? Or how she subtly gave him her full attention when he alone spoke? [Manga Verse]
1. Distractions

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor with minor Angst (Hey, teens are just angsty at times, lol)**  
Universe: **Manga-verse; set near the end**  
Rating: **Teen to Older Teen for occasional cursing and violence  
**Pairings: **Kaoru x OC with secondary pairings of Haruhi x Tamaki, Mitsukuni x Reiko, and Takashi x OC; possible Kyoya x OC**  
Full Summery: **She was merely another face in the crowd, your average Jane that seemed to come a dime a dozen within the ever-constant flow of Host Club attendees. The girls Kaoru had encountered in his life had always been of the same mind-set, not caring whether it was his brother or him who got their attention, not caring for the true well-being of their hearts. So why then has he just now begun to notice how quiet she was? Or how she subtly gave him her full attention when he alone spoke? Perhaps Haruhi's influence had caused his world to become more open than he had thought…and maybe, just maybe, that world is filled with more color than he could have ever thought possible.

Author's Notes:

Alright. So. This is important. PLEASE READ! This is a trial chapter, basically. I'm working on two books right now: this one, _Colors_, and the second installment in my TMNT series, _Hollow Hearts_. I've been flopping back and forth between which to finish first, but really need to settle on one. This is where you, as a reader and fellow Ouran fan, comes into play. I would like for you to tell me if this introduction chapter interests you enough that you would like to see it done ASAP. Or if you don't mind waiting. Comparatively, this is going to be an easier project with just 22 chapters and not 34. It also lacks the masive spider wed from my _Cause and Effect_ series...Anyways. Please continue and thank you for your time. :D

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club and all its great characters belongs to our beloved Bisco Hatori. The Original Characters and cover art of this book, however, belong to me alone.

* * *

**Episode 01 - ****Distractions**

Hitachiin Kaoru flashed an easy smile. No, it was not particularly real, since those kinds of smiles were reserved for special cases; however, it was convincing enough that the unwitting group of female Ouran students around him and Hikaru in the academy's third music room swooned with overwhelming emotions—like usual. Blushing madly, their voices high from flattery, they returned the compliment Hikaru had just given before the twins preformed an act based on their roles as two Steampunk brothers journeying across the countryside to make a name for themselves as great Revolutionary inventors.

Really, the motions of the act were just that—motions. Even though the Host Club had been reinstated over two weeks ago and things calmed down with the Shou family, Kaoru's mind still drowned in enough distractions to keep him from fully submersing himself into anything—not school work, not games, not even club activities. He found the distractions to be very annoying—like unwanted company—but they also weren't the kind to be easily dismissed, no matter how reassuring Hikaru was in insisting he's fine. Added with Haruhi's decision to study abroad, he just couldn't find the heart to apply himself like he wanted.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked numbly for a moment, staring into the confused eyes of his twin, before he realized he had missed a line. "Ah, f—forgive me, Hikaru," he said a bit dramatically. "I'm afraid it's my brain tumor. It—it must be affecting my motor skills…already." Kaoru's teary eyes hadn't been any more real than his previous smile, yet a chorus of sharp gasps rung out as the younger twin fell to his padded knees, hugging his stomach in fake nausea. While the twist hadn't been expected by Hikaru—Kaoru knew—the older twin had no problem moving forward with the new plot element. He reacted naturally, with an ease perhaps only they could accomplish with one another, and also fell to his knees. He used a gloved hand so he could lift Kaoru's chin to draw his face closer to his own.

"No, it can't be!" Hikaru replied urgently, his voice cracking. "The doctors told us we would have more time. You can't leave me, Kaoru—not yet, not when I need you the most, not before we realize our dreams! You must stay with me!"

Under the soft gaze of his elder brother, Kaoru momentarily froze. Why? Why did Hikaru have to pick words like those? They stung the youngest twin's heart and turned his stomach upside-down.

"I could _never_ abandon you," the younger twin whispered honestly. There was another pause in the act as Hikaru reeled back just enough that only his brother could notice. His soft expression contorted into puzzlement, and they continued to stare at each other, though they both knew now was not a time for questions. After a brief moment, Kaoru stood, pretending to cough when he turned his back to his brother, so their trance would remain broken. "We have far too much to look forward to first," he added. "I will not allow myself to leave you, Hikaru, no matter how fragile my body grows. No matter how far I must travel, no matter how much I must endure, I will _never_ leave your side!"

"Kaoru…" spoke Hikaru softly from behind. He took a careful step forward to place a hand on his brother's leather shoulder guard; however, he didn't make Kaoru turn around.

Kaoru gave an inward sigh of relief when the group of young women awed, tears glistening in their wide eyes as they drew their hands to their gaping mouths, eager for more. Turning slightly, the auburn-haired teen meant to continue his act for the sake of the club, but in a chance moment his gaze caught that of the customer closest to him. It was the gaze of a pale young woman whose somber magenta eyes contrasted all amount of energy the others around her expelled. Her groomed brows were furrowed and she gripped tight to a worn notebook on her lap, her thin lips pursed, almost as if she had noticed Kaoru's momentary pain were real. Still, she didn't move. She didn't speak. She just watched with enough indisputable attentiveness to prevent Kaoru from overlooking her completely like he normally could with other young women.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru whispered into his brother's ear.

"Yeah," Kaoru whispered back, smiling. "I've just been distracted recently. That's all. Shall we continue?" The older twin nodded; however, Kaoru was painfully aware that the subject would be brought up later.

* * *

By the end of another Host Club day, Kaoru stood with Haruhi beside Kyoya at the club's sign-in podium. Now redressed in their school uniforms, the club members were helping in taking down the Steampunk theme decorations—all save for Haruhi and Kaoru, who had just finished their contribution to the job rather effectively. The two remained quiet as the club's Shadow King added up their daily profits until Haruhi turned her attention to the youngest Hitachiin brother.

"Kaoru, are you feeling alright?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah," Kaoru answered offhandedly. He kept his attention on his working friends rather than the calm expression he knew Haruhi sported. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you seem off lately," the brunette answered, frank as always. "Ever since we reopened the club you haven't been putting in as much effort as before. So you must not be feeling very well. Are you getting sick?"

Kaoru hunched his wide shoulders under Haruhi's stare, yet laughed at how simplistic his friend's conclusion was. He always found it funny how she can be so perceptive yet dense at the same time. It was a trait both he and Hikaru loved about her.

"No, I'm fine," answered Kaoru when his laughter died. "It could just be nerves from all the past excitement."

"I don't think I buy that," she responded, "you guys are usually quick to get over your nerves…" Digging his hands into his pockets, Kaoru gave in and twisted to face Haruhi, although her brown eyes were now settled on Tamaki as she spoke evenly. "Are you sure you aren't feeling sick?"

"I'll be O.K.," the amber-eyed teen answered with a genuine smile. Haruhi had not been fully convinced, like Hikaru, though she nodded then left to help their Host King, who somehow wrapped his entire body in a banner. As the blonde's dramatic cries of distress rang throughout the grand room, Kaoru turned to Kyoya, eyeing the black-haired teen while he recorded data in a laptop. "Hey," he called.

"Yes?" replied Kyoya simply. He did not cease his task or even glance up.

"Do you know the name of the girl who sat closest to me today?"

"You two move around quite often and so do your clients; you would have to be more specific for a name," Kyoya responded, dull.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, but she never moved from her spot the entire time. It was like she was…stuck there or something."

"Hum." After several more clicks from the keyboard, the Shadow King finally made eye contact with his friend. "You seem uncharacteristically interested."

If he didn't know any better, Kaoru could swear the faintest trace of an amused smile graced Kyoya's pale face, but it was probably just a play of the light. "I'm just curious as to if she's new or not," he replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "She has waist-length orange hair that's wavy with magenta eyes. She wore a gaudy hair ornament…It was actually really ugly, a fashion disaster."

"Ah, you're talking about Arashiita Yukita."

"You know her?"

"Aside from school, I've met her and her family a few times before at some gatherings. Nothing more." Immediately after his answer Kyoya returned to entering data. "Her mother owns a record company called Arashii Records that specializes in discovering young talent. She attended Juuban Elementary for only two years before being pulled out for private tutoring. She scored an eighty-seven on her entrance exam and now attends class two-B. She's been a customer of the club since very near the beginning."

"Really?" The question left Kaoru's lips before he even realized it.

"Yes."

"It doesn't feel like she has," the twin muttered to himself. His brows furrowed as he thought back to the slightly concerned expression Yukita had given him earlier. "I don't think I've ever seen her before…"

"She doesn't speak, so others tend to miss her," remarked Kyoya.

"Do you know why doesn't she say much like the other girls?"

"Because she doesn't speak." The Shadow King sent Kaoru a pointed stare through his black-rimmed glasses before his words clicked in the latter's mind.

"You mean she's…mute?"

Kyoya gave his own equivalent of a shrug. "It's not my place to say. If you want to know that, you would have to ask her yourself; however"—the computer keys began to click faster as an unmistakable smirk quirked the side of the raven-haired teen's lips ever so slightly—"I can tell you that she turned seventeen this past October twenty-second. Her star sign is Libra. Her blood type is O. She weighs fifty-one kilograms and reaches one hundred and sixty centimeters high. She—"

"Hey, that's enough!" the Hitachiin said hurriedly. His hands slipped out of his pockets to wave for Kyoya's attention, even if he knew he had never lost it in the first place. "I don't need to know all that, really; I was just asking to pass time."

Kyoya replied only with a mild grin, his attention falling to the noisy group the two males had managed to tune out for a time. Hikaru was teasing Tamaki about some matter and the fool was clinging to Haruhi like a lifeline. Behind them Takashi and Mitsukuni walked calmly until they stood before Kyoya.

"Your plans always ruin things for Haruhi, Milord," Hikaru said in a deadpan manner as he pulled Haruhi from the blonde's grip. "Just ask Kyoya and Kaoru; they'll agree that you shouldn't be involved in any planning. You just need to show up."

"But—But," Tamaki managed through his overdramatic tears.

"Tell him, Kaoru."

Jumping onto the conversation train wasn't hard in the least, so Kaoru easily fell in line at his brother's side, knowing just where to pick up. "You make stupid choices, Milord," he said. "We'll find ways to make the party classy."

"I can make things classy!" the tall blonde countered, his emotion rising. He charged forward to retrieve Haruhi, but Kaoru helped his brother keep the little brunette from their Host King's hands, forcing Tamaki to stumble into one of the closed mahogany doors.

"Yet you don't," added Hikaru monotonously.

"You just make things tacky," Kaoru continued in the same tone.

"Cut it out, you guys," Haruhi interrupted, sighing. She pried herself away from the twins she hadn't bothered to immediately fight then side-stepped her whimpering boyfriend on the marble floor in the full knowledge that he had endured worse injuries for his shenanigans. Her slightly hardened brown eyes roamed over the group before she sighed again. "You guys know I hate you fussing over me, so if you're going to do it, do it while I'm not here. If Tamaki wants to plan something, let him. Even if I hate everything his hand touches, I'll know he put his heart into it."

"Ha—Haruhi," croaked Tamaki, grinning his trademark foolish grin. In seconds he rose from the floor to wrap his girlfriend in a dramatic hug, one which she naturally tried to escape.

Only a twin could notice the subtle tenseness in Hikaru. Kaoru spared a glance at his brother, just for a moment, though he didn't require the conformation of Hikaru's pained eyes to know the sight struck a sore spot. Of course, Hikaru was happy to see two of his closest friends find compatibility with one another; all the twins longed for now was the safety and happiness of their friends, their family. Still, Haruhi had been the first woman he ever let into his heart. Overcoming that lost love would be hard for anyone, let alone for the kind of people the Hitachiin twins were—the kind who have spent years building walls to keep outsiders at bay. Hikaru would always play it off as something minor, like old scratch that no longer required attention; however, Kaoru knew the wound still needed tending. And moments like these serve as proof of his beliefs.

"Kao-chan?"

"Huh?" Kaoru snapped his attention to Mitsukuni, who starred up at him with kind, wide eyes.

"You were staring into space," Mitsukuni continued sweetly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," the youngest twin said. He sensed Hikaru glance his way, but ignored the inquiring gaze. "Haruhi asked me the same thing, but really, I'm fine."

Mitsukuni's lips pursed. "You seem more distracted recently."

"I…Well…" The Hitachiin sighed. "I just have some things on my mind, that's all. It's nothing." Mitsukuni looked like he wanted to ask more, yet he kept quiet, sending Kaoru an unsure nod that had apparently become commonplace that day. He watched the short blonde return to Takashi beside the new couple. Thankful for the lack of prying, he smiled brightly then swung an arm around his brother. "Hikaru and I will come up with a layout for the party decorations when we get home," he told the group over some of Tamaki's whining. The five pair of inquisitive eyes immediately settled on the devilish duo, one of which did so with exasperation.

"You guys have a month," Haruhi said blandly. "You should focus more on studying for the final exams."

"We're excellent multi-taskers," Hikaru and Kaoru replied in unison, grinning impishly. "I thought you knew us by now, Haru-chan."

"Besides," added Kyoya as he pushed his glasses closer to his smirking face, "when one draws out the release of something highly anticipated—like a limited edition collection of pictures of Haruhi's days as a host—one can charge a price higher than would be expected under normal circumstances because the demand would be impossible to ignore by the time of Haruhi's farewell party does arrive. It's elementary marketing that any smart company knows." The Shadow King's low chuckle caused all his friends to deadpan, though they all should have sensed that line coming.

"So I'm basically walking advertisement?" questioned Haruhi.

"Ever the opportunist," Kaoru remarked.

"To the day he dies," Hikaru contributed.

The female sighed then headed for the door. "Well, I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out behind her. "Let me walk you home!" The blonde disappeared behind the tall mahogany door, along with Haruhi, yet the couple's muffled voices could be heard for several moments afterwards. Mainly, it was Tamaki lamenting over being continuously denied his request.

"They've gotten together and yet act no different around one another," noted Kaoru offhandedly.

"That's good," Kyoya responded in place of the group. "It means they're remaining true to themselves and not allowing their relationship to define them."

With a small grin, Kaoru nodded towards Kyoya then turned to his brother. "Ready to head home?"

"Yeah," Hikaru answered evenly. He sent everyone a small wave goodbye then walked past his brother, pausing momentarily to whisper, "I wanted to talk with you anyways."

Kaoru managed to repress a sigh when Hikaru moved on then also waved his friends goodbye before following his twin out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eh. Waddya think? Should I continue? I may post chapter two as well...not sure yet. Well, off to bed I go.


	2. Yukita's Notebook

**Author's Notes:** Alright. So I decided to add chapter two anyway, since I know there wasn't much to going past chapter. So. Yeah. I would love feedback. :P

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club and all its great characters belongs to our beloved Bisco Hatori. The Original Characters and cover art of this book, however, belong to me alone.

* * *

**Episode 02 - ****Yukita's Notebook**

Sometimes Ohtori Kyoya regretted granting his best friend free reign in regards to projects. More often than naught, things turned out better than expected, just because the blonde is such a lovable idiot, but there have been cases where his good intentions take him in the wrong direction. When Kyoya met Tamaki on Friday morning at Ouran Academy's entrance, he had heard one of the most ridiculous ideas of his to date, and though Kyoya had voiced his thoughts point-blank to his best friend, Tamaki had insisted they track down Haruhi so he could prove otherwise.

"No," Haruhi bluntly replied, her face somewhat flushed as the trio made their way to class. She shook her head then turned away from her boyfriend's exaggerated wounded expression.

"But, Haruhi," Tamaki whined, "you already told everyone I could plan something!"

"I take it back." The brunette's pace picked up a fraction and the two young men on each of her sides quickened their pace to match.

"I thought adding a cultural flare would exciting!"

"I do _not_ want a mariachi band at my farewell party."

"But—"

"No."

"Their music is—"

"_No_."

"Haru—"

"I've already told you," Kyoya interjected, "that a mariachi band would only confuse the party's company. Hiring them would be like a bad prank, not good for business. There would be no sense of cohesion with the theme."

Tamaki cocked his head to the side when his best friend faced him, staring blankly. "We have a theme?"

The Shadow King gave a strained smile. "You're such an idiot."

"Haruhi"—the tall blonde clung to his deadpanning girlfriend—"Kyoya's being mean!"

"Not without reason," Haruhi responded blandly.

"You two are so cruel…"

"Tamaki, if you want to be in charge of the music, that's perfectly fine; however, you should take into account…" In an instant Kyoya fell silent. After rounding a corner to an outside corridor the trio was going take as a shortcut from one wing to another, he had caught sight of four girls concentrated in the courtyard's farthest left corner. From his spot on the covered walkway, he could recognize them all from studying school records. The one who had initially caught his eye, actually, had been the only young woman Kaoru ever asked about, whether seriously or not.

"Is something wrong Kyoya-sempai?" asked Haruhi.

"Are those girls up to something devious?" added Tamaki.

Kyoya shook his head at his best friend's narrowed eyes and stopped him before he could venture any closer. "I'm not quite sure what's going on. It almost looks like bullying, but they could also just be talking…"

"Don't those girls attend the Host Club?" the brunette questioned.

"Yes," the Shadow King replied. He pushed his glasses up, cool vision set on the trio of dark-haired women who kept Yukita boxed between a collection of large potted plants, part of the stone railing that surrounded the courtyard, and their own bodies. "The orange-haired young lady, Arashiita Yukita, has been a long-standing customer that's never been hosted by anyone other than the twins, but the other three are new to the school as of this spring semester. The two on the outside are Anastacia and Victoria. They're sister exchange students of the Walter Family Corporation from England. The one in the middle is Katase, Nao. She's a transfer student whose father moves around every four years. All three favor the Brotherly Love Package."

"They don't seem to be very happy with one another," Haruhi noted distantly, a slight edge to her voice.

Kyoya frowned when Victoria stepped forward to poke Yukita in the chest, yet Yukita kept her stern face unchanged and even stood her ground. She shook her head of thick wavy hair then wrote something down in her notebook to show the trio.

"Eh? Is the young maiden mute?"

"What?" Victoria asked over Tamaki's question. The girls' voices were rising, so the Host Club members could now hear their comments clearly.

"We've made friends with girls who have attended the Host Club since the beginning," said Anastacia in a thick English accent as she crossed her arms and stepped closer. "We've never seen the game, but I'm sure our friends would _know_ if the twins still switched at times. Besides, we've been clearly told that Hikaru and Kaoru want to be seen as two individuals now."

After a brief pause, Yukita shook her head in near exasperation, wrote something else in her notebook, and then held it up again.

"Yes, we _would_!" Nao said sternly. "Look., the three of us are just annoyed that you _always_ hog the spot closest to the twins. It's not fair to the rest of us!"

Victoria nodded while huffing. "The code amongst us is that all fans are equal, so you can't keep taking the prime spot!"

The word fan must have struck a deep nerve with Yukita because before Victoria even finished speaking, the orange-haired teen had written in kanji big enough for even Kyoya to read. 'I am not a fan!' Enough was enough, Kyoya decided then. The conversation had obviously escalated and fights among clients often lead to less income, so he began his journey to the quartet with Tamaki and Haruhi at his side.

"I don't quite understand you," Anastacia interjected before the Host Club members stopped behind her. "You believe you know the twins better than the lot of us?"

Again, Yukita shook her head and wrote. This time, the Shadow King could read her perfect kanji well without it taking up a whole page. 'Not the twins, Walter-san…just Kaoru-san.' Sighing, Yukita finally took notice of the trio behind the female Ouran students. For a long moment her petite body froze in shock—her face glowing beat red—before she attempted to flee by jumping past a large exotic plant beside the group. Her baby-doll shoe caught on the pot lip, though, causing her to face-plant into the ground with a loud 'thunk'. The force sent her notebook flying to the side as pages and pages of loose leaves were released. Nao stifled her laughter for just a second, but she stopped the moment Kyoya smiled coldly at her from beside.

"Ladies, you do know gentlemen find it most distasteful when women laugh at the misfortune of others," he said in fake kindness.

"Yes," Tamaki added somberly, "a cruel maiden, no matter how beautiful on the outside, can turn herself into the ugliest of creatures if she continues her ways."

"I—we were just—"

"Consider this a fair warning"—Kyoya cut off Anastacia—"if actions such as these continue, I will be forced to bar all three of you from the Host Club. We haven't had to take such drastic measures in a long time, so I do hope you can change your ways."

Nao backed down immediately, her attention set on Haruhi kneeling beside the fallen Yukita, but Anastacia's dark blue eyes hardened under the Shadow King's spiteful grin. "And what kind of gentlemen are you to threaten a lady?" she questioned. "Perhaps my sister and I may not even _want_ to attend another day at your club, not when a self-serving girl is permitted over us. The Japanese sure do have a strange idea of justice. Humph. Let's get to class, Vicky." With her upturned nose in the air and a hand that fit snug into her sister's grip, the English women left the group without another word. Nao followed suit, silently, which meant Kyoya and Tamaki could now tend to the young women who had yet lifted herself off the ground.

"Are you hurt, my princess?" asked Tamaki the moment he found a spot beside Haruhi. The blonde lifted Yukita's chin with one hand and offered a vibrant rose with other hand. His charm was in full swing, naturally, but Yukita seemed unimpressed with it all. She replied with only a blank stare.

"Your name is Arashiita, Yukita-san, right?" Haruhi said when Tamaki's charm shattered into comical distress. Yukita gave her a slow, calm nod then faced Kyoya. Knowing just what she was asking, the black-haired teen kneeled to help pick up her papers, signaling for Tamaki to do so as well. "Do those girls talk to you like that often?" continued Haruhi. She stood from the ground and offered the orange-haired female a helping hand. Yukita partly shrugged as she let the brunette help her to her feet and brushed dirt off her pale yellow uniform.

Before Kyoya handed over the papers, he speed read all that he could. Many of Yukita's comments were quite interesting, more so than he had thought they ever would be, but that could be because a majority of them focused on Kaoru's characteristics and lyrics to original songs. He quirked an eyebrow just slightly and glanced over the notebook page prior to the one with large kanji as Yukita took back her papers from Kyoya's hands.

'If you want the spot, you have to arrive before me.'

'Hording is what one does with worldly treasures. Kaoru isn't a trophy!'

''You say those things, but you really don't know. Have you even noticed that Kaoru and Hikaru still switch some times, even though Hikaru supposedly keeps his hair dyed?'

'No, you wouldn't. Why would you? You obviously don't know what it's like to really see.'

"Eh, Yukita-san," Haruhi said, eyeing the page as well, "you could tell that the twins still sometimes switch?"

Slowly, Yukita nodded, though judging by her hunched shoulders and adverted vision it was clear she really didn't want continue with the topic. Kyoya had expected as much since he had witnessed this kind of behavior from Yukita at every gathering the Ohtori and Arashii family attended, not because she gained any special attention in the club or because she served any kind of personal gain. Even so, the week's events had piqued Kyoya's inertest enough that he couldn't help but ask.

"How can you tell?"

Immediately, Yukita's eyes snapped up. She kept her gaze strong for just a few seconds then gave into the pressure of the Ohtori's indifferent expression. The trio watched as she unclenched her notebook from her chest to write a message that she showed them a long moment afterwards, only this time her kanji lacked the confidence from before. 'Well, if you watch close enough you can tell easily. It hasn't been as hard to discern them since Haruhi-san joined the club, but…like any other person they have their own mannerisms. And a different look in their eyes, if you manage to catch their gaze. Even twins can't be a perfect copy of one another. I know. They know. Kaoru-san…is not Hikaru-san. Hikaru-san dyeing his hair has just given people the false sense of security that they know which twin is which…'

"Intriguing," Tamaki noted. He wore a dumb expression on his face, one of exaggerated mystification, and nodded twice.

"You must feel very strongly about how other's view Kaoru, Yukita-san," Haruhi remarked. The Ohtori could tell by her tone that she was torn between relief and concern, but just slightly.

The blush from earlier returned to Yukita's face full force, though she replied by writing 'It isn't a proper way to think, that's all'.

"Aside from the host members, no one has ever been astute enough to deduce that," remarked Kyoya with the faintest trace of a smile. "Would you be able to tell us why they still switch?" he asked, ever polite in his prodding. He felt Haruhi's attention land square on his face.

"Are you quizzing her, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Ah, yes, what a marvelous idea, Kyoya!" the Host King interjected dramatically. Then he pointed a finger at Yukita's blushing face, a large grin spreading across his mouth as she reeled back. "A quiz would inform us as to whether or not you're true!"

"What's that even supposed to _mean_?" grumbled Haruhi with a sigh. "Yukita-san, you really don't have to pay either of them any mind," she continued in a flat voice.

But it was too late; Yukita had already begun writing a response. 'Honestly, it's hard to say. It doesn't fit their personality…unless they're bored…'

"Oi, Yu-chan!" a new voice cried out before either of the Host Club members could reply. A sharp pang shot through Kyoya's chest right to his gut at the familiarly. He had thought Yukita's younger sister would already be in class, but he should have known better than to think he could talk with Yukita uninterrupted for once. So, it was with an inward sigh that Kyoya turned his head. Another female Ouran student with short-cropped hair that matched Yukita's in color marched across the courtyard. She narrowed her magenta eyes at Kyoya like a predator, scrunching up the freckles across her cheeks, then quickly placed herself between Yukita and the others. "Why are you talking to my sister, _Ohtori_?" she questioned gruffly. "I thought we had an understanding."

"Good morning, Koori-san," replied Kyoya, his voice strained.

"Uh"—Haruhi glanced between the sisters—"are you twins?"

"Ooh, congratulations, you can tell," Koori replied sarcastically. She huffed when Yukita placed a hand on her shoulder and kept her stern gaze on Kyoya. "I've told you, Yu-chan, affiliating with people like this is just a waste. Attending their club should be as far as it goes, though it really makes no sense why you would want to be there in the first place."

"W—wait…y—you're Arashiita Koori?" Tamaki's question trembled like his form. He took quick steps towards Kyoya until he could use the black-haired teen's lithe body as a shield, though he still left a vulnerable opening when he pointed a long finger at Koori. "The Fire-haired Demon from Setagaya? The Raging Ice Storm? The Competition Crusher? I heard you chewed right through a teammate once to win an obstacle course last year! So cold!"

"Why do I feel like the rumors at this school grow more ridiculous with every passing semester?" Haruhi asked under her breath.

Koori deadpanned at the blonde then captured his finger in her powerful grip, pushing it backwards. "Which superfluous member at this academy started saying that? I just broke his ribs. Sheesh…It was his fault for being in the way." With another huff and a roll of her eyes, the youngest Arashiita twin released Tamaki, who fell to his knees with a whimper, and spun to grab her sister's hand just as Kyoya opened his mouth to protest. Yukita did not fight the lead, but she did flash the group an apologetic look as she was drug away. Koori glanced back just as they reached the opposing covered corridor. "I don't know what your angle is, Ohtori, but you keep my sister _out_ of any schemes. I don't want your kind _anywhere_ near my kin."

"What was that all about?" questioned Haruhi after the two disappeared from sight.

Kyoya simply turned on his heel, heading for class. "It's nothing."

* * *

**Author's Note:** "What? ANOTHER twin story?" Yeah, I know. I have no idea where the sudden influx of twin stories came from, but my girls have been twins since 2009/2010. I can't separate them now. XD Please review with your thoughts!


	3. The Arts and Crafts Fair

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to those who wanted more, haha! Crimson, I didn't know you liked Ouran as well! This is such a pleasant surprise! It's good to hear from you. :D Nothing513, thank you and here's another chapter. :) SuperShipper, I'm SO GLAD you thought so because, honestly, Tamaki can be difficult to write. It's so easy to make him genuine stupid...and not in his endearing way. If that makes sense. It probably doesn't. Forgive me. Just accept my thanks. XD Lastly, thanks as well, KageNoNeko. It's nice to know my writing style isn't distracting. Wonderful collection of Ouran stories you have, btw. :)

Moving on. I was going to hold back on a few more chapters before posting more or just wait until the whole story is written before posting any further like I had done with "Finding Balance". However, I don't feel that's the right thing to do with this story. For some plot elements, I'll actually require your feedback. SO PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! I'll take _all_ suggestions into consideration and will have you vote on some things. How fun is that? :P

Anyways, I bet you're done listening to me. I don't blame you, so here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club and all its great characters belongs to our beloved Bisco Hatori. The Original Characters and cover art of this book, however, belong to me alone.

* * *

**Episode 03 - ****The Arts and Crafts Fair**

Even though Fujioka Haruhi knew well that imposing was in her friends' natures, that didn't make her feel any better about their sudden visit on Saturday morning. She hated it whenever they arrived unannounced, insisting they accompany her while in the city. They always made such a ruckus, so simple tasks such as grocery shopping attracted unwanted attention. Still, she learned long ago that her protests fell on deaf ears. This meant the young women could only sigh as her more rambunctious friends plowed ahead, leaving her in the company of the much calmer Kyoya behind Takashi and Mitsukuni.

"You guys really didn't have to come shopping with me," she said. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Well, you know Tamaki," Kyoya remarked evenly. "When he insists on something, the idiot won't shut up until it happens."

"Yeah, I know." Sighing, Haruhi glanced at her overly-excited boyfriend, who poked and prodded at a candy dispensing machine outside a small convenience store. The tall blonde sent her a thrilled wave before realizing that he needed a few yen for it to work—yen that he did not have in his pocket. She shook her head as he despaired, but Hikaru and Kaoru soon distracted him with some kind of package. The three inspected it thoroughly and Haruhi's attention soon drifted to Kaoru.

"Ne…Kyoya-sempai?" she called. From her peripheral vision she spotted Kyoya glance her way then back at the road, signaling his acknowledgement. "I can't help thinking about what happened yesterday. With those girls and Yukita-san."

"Yes, I believe we have lost two clients for sure; however, our business would have suffered more if their animosity had been left unchecked to affect the remaining customers," replied the Shadow King monotonously.

"Uh…That's not at all what I had meant," Haruhi said, deadpanning. She had a feeling he knew that. "I'm referring to how Yukita-san stood up for Kaoru's individuality. Working with the Host Club, I've seen a lot of girls like the twins, but…I can't say I've seen any girl treat one twin differently from the other…"

"That's true. So, are you curious if she honestly favors Kaoru over Hikaru?"

"You must be curious as well, judging by your questions yesterday." For a second, the brunette flashed her friend a small smile before returning her attention to the twins, who were gazing at a few fish in a pet store's display window like children with Mitsukuni and Tamaki right beside them. "She could tell they've been switching recently. I'm not saying because of that she really knows Kaoru like we do, of course, but she definitely seems genuine in _wanting_ to know him. At least, she's genuine in differentiating him from Hikaru. You read some of her replies to those girls, right?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered. His gaze also found Kaoru, though only briefly. "For one who has remained a wallflower for so long, she certainly is opinionated."

Haruhi nodded—slow—then frowned. "Since I'm not very perceptive when it comes to such things, maybe I'm misinterpreting her feelings. Even so, it seems like…she really cares for Kaoru, more so than just a light crush…."

"I don't believe you're misinterpreting anything. You're right; I sensed the same thing from her, which is why I began asking her questions."

"Ah"—the brunette's eye twitched—"So you _were_ testing her…"

Kyoya flashed a sly smile as he side-glanced towards Haruhi. "For information, yes. Nothing more than that, however. It _is_ up to Arashiita-san to act on her own feelings if she wants results."

"Is it?" replied Haruhi, sudden yet still easy. "After all, if it weren't for so much pushing in our own group, I probably wouldn't be with Tamaki right now."

"Are you saying you _want_ to intervene?" The Shadow King asked with a brow raised behind his designer glasses. "That's unlike you."

"I never said that either." Pausing, the brunette sighed. "You guys are popular because of your looks and your club, so a lot of girls have crushes or will have crushes on you. But that doesn't mean all those crushes are meant to be fleeting, right? Reiko-chan had been one such girl. Now she and Honey-kun are happily dating. What if Kaoru-kun misses the chance for the same thing?"

"Then it's his own fault," Kyoya quickly retorted. He regarded the young woman's refrained shock with an impassive expression. "Hikaru and Kaoru have grown much in the time that I've known them. And like anyone else, it's their place to seek their own goals and happiness, as two separate people. At this point, if Kaoru wants to know love…he'll be open to the possibilities around him."

For a long moment Haruhi stared at Kyoya's face, her brows furrowed lightly. "Why do I get the feeling Kaoru-kun's already shown you a sign?" she asked. The Shadow King only gave a light smile, which had Haruhi smiling as well. "I see. Well if he's noticed too then the only thing that could really put a kink in things is that sister of hers. She's rather…"

"What?" The aura around Kyoya darkened considerably, though he kept a straight face. "Abrasive? Vulgar? A prime example of an animalistic human being?"

"Eh, why does Koori-san seem to hate you so much anyway, Kyoya-sempai?" questioned Haruhi casually. She thought she heard her name being called in the distance, but ignored it.

"It's a family grudge," the black-haired teen answered, dull. "Let's leave it at that."

"Oi, Haru-chan!"

This time Haruhi reacted to her name. No sooner did Mitsukuni appear before her after she turned her head away from Kyoya did Tamaki grasp her hand, leading her towards the twins at a wooden booth decorated with many hand-carved Kokeshi dolls.

"Behold, a treasure trove of commoner decor!" the tall blonde exclaimed, practically tearing up with joy.

"It's just the district's annual Arts and Crafts Fair," the brunette countered without fighting her boyfriend's lead. "It's a time where all the local artisans get together to sell their hobby works or promote their businesses. It's really not that great; they usually have the same things every year…"

"Well, I think it's great, Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni added. He walked beside Haruhi—flashing a flowery smile as if he knew a grand secret—then giggled before climbing onto Takashi's left shoulder to show the stoic young man a colorful flyer. "Look, Taka-chan," the small blonde said sweetly, "Kasamatsu Clay Works is listed under commissionable artists!"

Haruhi could have sworn Takashi smiled in return.

"Haruhi, you must need one of these!" called Tamaki's obnoxious voice from the right.

As she expected, Haruhi deadpanned when she turned his way, her eyes set on what he held above his head. "I have no use for a dreamcatcher, especially one so large," she remarked. Not only that, it was tacky.

"A—Ah, but look at the intricate—"

"We told you it would make a stupid suggestion, Milord," chimed Kaoru and Hikaru evenly. They wore matching expressions of disinterest as they spun on a heel to explore other booths lining the road, completely ignoring their Host King's protests.

The remaining hosts followed suit, though it wasn't long before a loud voice drew the whole group's attention away from a young girl's collection of crocheted dolls to a booth a little ways up the street. Haruhi's gaze instantly found Kyoya, who grimaced ever so slightly, then glanced over her animated boyfriend before finally settling on the pair of familiar orange-haired females at a hair accessory booth. The mass collection of brightly colored fabrics, frills, and hearts there practically blinded the simple-fashioned Haruhi, but Yukita seemed to be enjoying herself greatly. The smiling Arashiita twin boldly clipped a pastel bow decorated with cheap jewels and lace unto the side of her head, a large smile plastered across her face. That is not what kept Haruhi's attention, however. It took a few moments for the fact to register in her head. When it did, she had a hard time believing it.

"Is that really…Yukita-san?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. The brunette would have expected the carrot-top to dress in a manner similar to the personality she showed at school—something toned down with natural colors to blend her in nicely with any average crowed. This wasn't the case. In fact, Yukita stood out like sore thumb amongst everyone else since she had dressed in a collection of bright pinks and yellows from head to toe, from the bows in her pigtails to the knee high boots that gave her an inch or two of height. The outfit couldn't be described as disgusting, but Haruhi found it a little over-the-top.

"Who's Yukita-san?" Hikaru asked, standing beside the brunette.

"You don't recognize her?" countered Haruhi. She watched Hikaru for a sign of recognition. There was none. "What about you, Kaoru-kun?" she continued with a light smile. To her joy, the auburn haired twin had been watching Yukita quite closely, only drawing his attention away when Haruhi spoke.

"She's been a client of ours," he said, almost stiff.

Hikaru faced him. "She has? Since when?"

"The beginning," Kyoya answered.

"Really?" The older Hitachiin turned back to the Arashiita twins, paused for a moment, and then shrugged. "Nope, don't remember her."

"The Ice Storm is with her," said Tamaki while whimpering. It was obvious the Host King wanted to approach Yukita, but was too frightened by Koori to do much. Haruhi frowned a little, eyes set on the youngest Arashiita twin dressed only in black and white.

"What are you—you can't just _give_ away that much yen, Yu-chan!" cried Koori as Yukita picked out one final bow and paid the elderly vendor. The short-haired carrot-top leaned forward to retrieve the small wad of bills her sister had handed over, but the female vendor remained elusive. "Our allowance has been cut thanks to our stupid grades, so you can't spend most of it in one place—especially a place like _this_!" Again, Koori lunged for the money, though the vendor placed it in a metal safety box before it could be taken.

"I'm sorry, no refunds," the elderly woman said pleasantly.

Koori's grip tightened on the booth's table, causing it to shake along with her body. Yukita quickly slipped herself between her twin and the table so she could push her away from the temptation of losing her temper. Once several steps away, closer to the Host Club members, the older Arashiita twin released her sibling and smiled.

Koori deadpanned. "You realize everything you just bought is tackier than sin and cheaper than the price of my boot's shoes lace, right?"

Huffing, Yukita gave her sister a pointed look.

"The bows _aren't_ cute, they're tacky," Koori responded. "You put things like that in your hair when you go on stage and people are just going to laugh at you, you know? For future reference. That aside, you're _aware_ I've been trying to save up for a—"

"Hi, uh., Yukita-san, Koori-san," interjected Haruhi finally. She stepped forward since everyone else seemed intent to remaining on the sidelines and gave each girl a small wave. "Did you come here for the fair?" At the brunette's presence, Yukita immediately recoiled. The bold, chipper attitude that had let her shine minutes before dimmed into bottled nervousness within a second, which left her grasping her twin's arm for comfort and staring at the ground. Koori's face only soured more.

"Hum, I wouldn't have pegged you as the kind of people who would spend time in a place like this," the youngest Arashiita twin said. Her cold, magenta gaze remained on Kyoya for a long moment before finding Kaoru. "What do you want?"

Haruhi felt the pressure of her teeth grinding together at such rudeness, though before she could voice any displeasure Kyoya spoke up. "We're simply passing through. We have a busy schedule."

"No, we don't," Hikaru said simply, eyeing the Shadow King. He received a hateful smile in reply.

"Do you really come to the Host Club?" Mitsukuni questioned. The short blonde had found his way to Yukita's side and smiled brightly at her, though she made no eye contact with him. "You're so quiet. Why don't you say anything? Are you shy? You don't have to be; we're really nice!"

"Look, you little imp"—Koori pulled her sister away as she spoke—"I don't need your club's idiocy rubbing off on my sister. So you all can just leave." She glared even colder than before at the now teary-eyed Mitsukuni, though judging by Yukita's silent sigh, Haruhi could tell such feelings were one-sided. Takashi comforted his cousin when the short blonde sought refuge with him and Hikaru scoffed.

"Yukita-sama! Koori-sama!" two, deep voices cried unison. Koori groaned as she turned around, where two middle-aged gentlemen dressed in black suits ran towards the group. Huffing, they stopped at the female twins and gave mild glares.

"Do we need to speak _again_ with Keiko-sama?" one asked gruffly. He stood about as tall as Kyoya and wore an unresponsive expression like Takashi. His black hair was cut short yet slicked back as if it made him seem intimidating.

"You aren't going to tell her anything, Okubo-san," Koori replied. "Technically, we never left the fair." She must have flashed a smirk or a smile of some sort because the eye of the second man—an older, shorter man with gray in his trim facial hair—began to twitch violently.

"Koori-sama, you know your mother means well," he said. "The calls have been—"

"I don't care, Miyaki-san" the youngest Arashiita twin cut in rudely. She waved a dismissive hand, allowing her eyes to wander up the street.

"Who are these young people?" Okubo asked.

"No one important," Koori instantly replied. "Now, we have other places to be, so come along if you really want to keep guarding us. That is, if you can keep up." Koori stuck her tongue out before leading her sister back into the street without so much as a goodbye. Yukita gave Haruhi a weak smile, though, before the group of four disappeared completely. The Host members were left in silence until Haruhi sighed.

"Well…I guess it's back to my shopping list then…"

* * *

"Who would have thought Yukita-san would dress so boldly, eh, Kaoru-kun?" Haruhi asked easily to the friend helping her dish out some curry in her apartment's kitchen. The group had insisted on dinner after their outing, so currently the Hosts were entertaining themselves in the dining room while Kaoru helped Haruhi.

Kaoru's hand paused as he handed the brunette a simple plate, his face flushing for just a moment before he gave a light laugh. "What do you mean?" he asked. He passed over another empty plate then took a full one from Haruhi's hand to place on the countertop.

"It's O.K., Kaoru-kun," Haruhi said. "I saw you were taken aback by the sight, just like me, which means you must have noticed the way she is at school."

"And why would I have noticed her?" the auburn-haired twin responded quickly.

"I think you know why," answered the brunette, calm. She passed another full plate so she could load one more.

"You've been talking with Kyoya, haven't you?" Kaoru grumbled after a brief pause. "What did he say?"

Haruhi smiled kindly at her friend's disgruntled expression. "Nothing, really. He's not the reason I said that."

"Then why did you?"

"Ah, well…Kyoya-sempai, Tamaki, and I ran into Yukita-san yesterday. Some girls were bullying her into giving up her seat beside you, but she wouldn't do it. I know I can be dense, but something tells me you've sensed it too, that she's different from the other girls. Today, I think we got a glimpse of her true self, the one she keeps caged when at school. I'm just a little curious about her because of that. Aren't you?" Still smiling, Haruhi loaded one final plate then picked up another dish to take into the dining room. Kaoru didn't reply, even when she walked by him. Perhaps he couldn't because his thoughts were racing, but he did follow suit after a few moments, bringing two plates as well.

"We have formed a plan!" Tamaki suddenly yelled when Haruhi and Kaoru entered the dining room. He pointed a finger at the duo, a goofy smile spread across his face as his violet eyes narrowed with an impossible about of determination that only his father could match.

"A plan for what?" Haruhi asked, though she dreaded the answer.

Somehow, the blonde's smile grew. "For our new mission to show the school Yukita-san's real personality!"

"I'm sure if she wanted to show it, she would have by now," remarked Kaoru dully. His voice sounded just a bit tense.

"No princess should keep her inner self hidden within a false shell!" Tamaki continued as he stood up to outstretch his long arms dramatically. "Every beautiful princess must let herself shine to her fullest potential, to be a glistening light of purity in this world! That is why our mission is called 'Operation: True Colors'!"

"No one agreed on that name," Hikaru chimed in.

"There's no connection between those two thoughts at all," Haruhi added.

"Kyoya"—the tall blonde pointed at his best friend—"you said her family owns a record company, right? So, for Monday's Host theme, ensure it involves music. We are going to show everyone how bright Yukita-san can be!"

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?" Haruhi asked herself with a silent sigh. She glanced towards Kaoru as everyone else clambered over details for their plan. The auburn-haired teen stood strangely still, watching the group with an uncharacteristic passiveness that brought a frown to the young woman's face. There was no stopping the group now, unfortunately, so she could only hope their meddling wouldn't end too terribly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hum. Kyoya and Haruhi (strangely) seem to sense what Kaoru's still confused about. And do Honey and Mori have an inside joke going on? *wiggles eyebrows* You've now got a glimpse into Koori and Yukita's casual life (at least, as casual as a rich kid's life can be). How'd ya like that? Please leave a review with your thoughts so far. Thank you! :)


	4. Operation: True Colors

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's chapter 4, guys. A great big thanks to who've reviewed so far. I would love to hear from others as well! ;D

Before you all read ahead, though, it should be noted that this story takes place near the end of the manga, so Kaoru is trying to be more considerate of others. If he seems OOC, it's because he's under a strange circumstance right now. That will clear up in the next two chapters. Guest, Sir, Kaoru doesn't like Yukita. It's more like something about her has caught his eye and it drives him nuts not quite understanding why. That's all. :)

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club and all its great characters belongs to our beloved Bisco Hatori. The Original Characters and cover art of this book, however, belong to me alone.

* * *

**Episode 04 - ****Operation: True Colors**

Kaoru was quick to send his older brother a bored stare when the dark-haired twin snatched a pink streamer from his loose grip. The duo stood out of earshot from the other Host Club members, whose own tasks spread them across the academy's botanical garden, so the younger Hitachiin had no qualms in immediately snapping back, "What are you doing, Hikaru? I have the décor on this side covered."

"Why have you been so dodgy recently?" Hikaru countered. He promptly tossed the streamer roll over his shoulder then folded his arms, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked in return. The auburn-haired twin waved a dismissive hand, though his tightened chest wouldn't allow him to maintain eye contact with his sibling for any more than two seconds. He bent down to pick up another streamer roll beside his foot and sidestepped his brother. Hikaru, however, grasped his upper arm, stopping him.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about," said the older twin sourly. "Every time I try to talk to you about what's been bothering you, you always come up with some kind of excuse to avoid the matter. Wednesday you claimed you were just thinking about Haruhi's move. Saturday night you said you had a stomach ache from the curry and went to bed as soon as we got home. What are you hiding from me?"

Kaoru sighed, attempting to take back his arm to no avail. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Now you think you can actually lie to me?"

"Is now really the time to bring up something like this?"

"Timing? Since when have we ever cared about timing?" With a light snort, Hikaru released his brother, yet remained close enough that the younger Hitachiin could not move away so easily. "You've been acting weird for almost two weeks now, and I get the feeling it has something to do with Milord's victim today." Even though Kaoru hadn't felt himself react in any way during the twin's brief pause, Hikaru's expression soon grew stern, his amber eyes hardening as he let out a slow sigh. "Thought so," he continued. "What's so special about her anyway?"

"Nothing," Kaoru retorted. His words were not defensive nor were they evasive. Rather, they were natural, definite. Immediately, the light-haired twin felt his confidence ease back into his body and he gave a small laugh. "She isn't special at all!"

Regardless of his brother's smile, Hikaru's eyes remained narrowed. "I'm not an idiot, Kaoru; there has to be something. You can't be acting this way simply because of Haruhi's move. You know what we've decided about that."

"I know, I know." The younger Hitachiin sighed, his new confidence suddenly depleting. He then drew his attention elsewhere, away from his brother's confused expression. It landed on their Shadow King, who directed Takashi on where to set up some chairs and tables before a wooden stage that would serve as the focal point of the day's hosting entertainment. For a moment, the duo remained in silence, until Hikaru encroached on Kaoru's person space, smiling deviously.

"You know you can't keep a secret from me, Kaoru," he said, also deviously. His fingers traveled up his brother's chest in wait of a command to tickle. "Tell me why you give her any consideration."

In his instinctual panic Kaoru quickly said, "It's just a small thing!"

"Oh?" The devious look diminished, but did not leave completely. "What small thing could draw so much attention, huh? She didn't seem very special."

Kaoru shook his head. "She may not be." Now the tickling commenced. The light-haired twin bellowed a few short laughs as his brother's fingers assaulted his sensitive sides before he managed two steps back from his punishment. "I said it was small," he continued, voice tainted with the remnants of a laugh.

"And I still want to know what it is," countered Hikaru sternly. Another moment of silence passed. Then Kaoru sighed.

"Fine. She barely caught my attention because…"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow; Kaoru sensed it. "Because?"

"Because she…she watches me…"

Silence again. Kaoru didn't dare face his brother because he knew an urge was bubbling up in the older twin's chest. It wasn't hard to detect, so by the time Hikaru began rolling with laughter a light blush had already flowered across Kaoru's deadpanned expression. He couldn't tell his brother to stop, though; he admitted the explanation sounded silly—even to himself—and he would have done the same if their roles had been reversed.

"All—our clients—watch us!" the dark-haired twin managed through his laughing fit.

Kaoru had to wait a few more moments before his reply could be heard. "It's different with her. I can't really explain it…This is why I didn't want to say anything…" At the younger brother's sigh, Hikaru's amusement instantly died. His smile dropped into a frown and silence reigned until the older twin stepped into Kaoru's line of sight, his facial features softer than before.

"Is she the reason you've wanted to randomly switch places with me at times?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded, though hesitantly. "It was just as an experiment."

"To see if she would notice?"

"Yeah…" Taking a step backwards, the light-haired twin flashed a small, sorrowful grin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the reason. It seemed…It was just a personal interest thing. I didn't think you would really…"

"Care?" Hikaru's frown returned, only this time with hints of wounded betrayal.

"I just didn't think it would interest you at all…"

"Did she notice?"

Kaoru froze at his brother's quick question. There was no need to ask for reassurance as to what he just heard; he knew without doubt what his brother had meant. So, with a light smile and tightened stomach, he said, "She did…"

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Are you guys ready to start?"

"Yes, Milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru answered together. The two shared one final smile then walked towards the stage to regroup with the rest of the club.

* * *

"Alight, Operation: True Colors is a go!" Tamaki whispered enthusiastically to the Host Club members surrounding him at the side of the stage. "Everyone knows their roles, right?" The group of rock-star-themed seven nodded in unison, save for two more concerned persons. Kaoru caught Haruhi's skeptical gaze for a short moment before he subtly glanced over his shoulder at the focus of his upperclassmen's plans.

As usual, Yukita had kept her presence low-key. She still sat at the front of the class, so to speak; yet even given their meeting on Saturday, Kaoru didn't treat her any differently than before and Yukita didn't act as if she had gained some sort of advantage in seeing him outside of school like some girls may have. They both went on as before, though the youngest Hitachiin found ignoring the carrot-top to be an increasingly difficult task, especially since he knew what Tamaki had in store for her.

"I've never had any particular feelings about any of Tamaki's plans before, but I'm not so sure about this one," Haruhi said to Kaoru under her breath. She stood beside the auburn-haired twin, waiting for their Host King's cue.

"Me either," Kaoru replied grimly, "but since when have we ever been able to stop Milord's stupidity?"

Haruhi only sighed.

"My gorgeous princesses!" said Tamaki, loud and clear whilst he walked about the stage to gain the clients' attention. "Many of you ladies must be curious as to why we have this stage. Is it for a play starring the wonderful talents of me? Is it, perhaps, for a dance? Why have we chosen to host today's event in our school's gorgeous gardens? You all must be simply brimming with curiosity! I tell you, princesses, today we have not dressed as rock stars without purpose." For dramatic effect, the tall blonde paused, smirking, then sauntered off the stage. He slowly walked from table to table in a suggestive nature that many have grown accustomed to and occasionally touched the chins of clients as he spoke. "Each of you has a heart that shines like a glistening star in the night sky and we bathe in its glow every time you attend the club, admire its beauty whenever you glance our way. Those who attempt to snuff out such lights are enemies of the pure since the tender hearts of maidens are to be cherished, protected." Again, Tamaki paused and within two strides he neared Yukita. Kaoru quickly noticed that panic was sinking into the carrot-top's already rigid figure, but the Host King continued speaking from behind her chair without any regards to her discomfort. "As guardians of maidens' hearts, it's our honor to ensure each princess shines without fear. When a light is blocked, we will fight to regain its brilliance! So our theme today has been based on one such mission, to showcase the true colors of one faithful Host Club client, Arashiita Yukita, heir of Arashii Records and master wind instrument player!"

Yukita looked mortified—absolutely mortified. By the time Tamaki slipped a hand under her thin arm, lifting her from the metal chair, her face had paled greatly and her mouth had settled into a fine line.

"My princesses," Tamaki went on to say, "you have yet to witnesses the true light of Yukita-san. She has kept it hidden from all, but we are here to help her colors shine!"

If Yukita's wide, blank eyes were any indicator, Kaoru would guess that her consciousness had left her so suspended in disbelief that she couldn't fight the tall blonde's lead towards the stage. Her steps were stiff like she could trip at any given moment, and only when the duo passed the remaining host members did a strange sensation sink Kaoru's stomach.

Just as her foot touched the stage Yukita glanced towards the younger Hitachiin with the most wounded expression he had ever seen, even from his twin. She was quick to look away, though, and with one definite tug, she regained her hand from Tamaki. The carrot-top stumbled several steps backwards, colliding with a table that soon tipped under her weight. Kaoru found himself taking a step forward as tea soaked the young woman's yellow dress, yet she collected herself before he could offer any help.

"Wait, princess!" cried Tamaki loudly, reaching for Yukita's retreating figure. "There's no need for stage fright!" But it was too late; the young woman had already dashed out of the gardens, leaving behind a wake of confused Host Club patrons.

"Eh…I was expecting we would embarrass her some, but I never would have thought she would react like this," Haruhi added to the group.

"What do you think went wrong?" asked their Host King.

Kaoru wanted nothing more than to shrug, to be able to brush off the situation as easily as he had many times before. She was just another girl, really. But he couldn't find the motivation. Instead, his deadpan expression fell on Tamaki

"Did any of you ever stop to think that she may be clinically apprehensive?" he asked dully. "Scopophopic?"

"Why would we?" asked the tall blonde. "It just seemed like a small case of shyness."

"Kyoya"—the younger Hitachiin turned to the Shadow King—"you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Not quite," Kyoya responded, monotonous, "There is no mention of Scopophobia in her records. My prediction of the outcome was no more informed than yours."

"Che. Whatever. I'm going to apologize."

That said, Kaoru turned and recovered Yukita's notebook that had fallen from her lap just moments ago. Before he left the gardens completely, he heard Tamaki apologize profusely to their customers as Kyoya dismissed the group. They would follow, he knew, but he would not wait for them. Instead, he picked up his pace to a jog, not knowing where Yukita could have gone to hide. After passing through two courtyards, combing the front of the school, and quickly glancing through several classrooms, Kaoru stood beneath the grand canopy that protected the school's main entrance. Air had been hard to gain, yet he kept his brain reeling with further possibilities.

'_I know she may have gone home already, but if she didn't, she would be in a secluded area. Think. Think. Think. Where's a secluded place one could lock themselves in, away from any main areas…?_'

As a chorus of voices rang from behind the door Kaoru blocked, the realization hit. Taking a deep breath of warm air, the young man sprinted towards the far west side of the campus, where he knew of a perfect place one could be alone. It wasn't necessarily a place he visited often himself—seeing as how it held little interest for one so easily bored—however he had seen others alone there before. In a minute's time he stopped before a very tall house of glass, a greenhouse.

Plants of all shapes, sizes and stages of life filled the inside like a small rainforest and only after a moment's pause could small sobs be heard emanating within. Every step the Hitachiin twin made towards the crying noises drove the strange feeling deeper and deeper into his gut like a slow turning knife. He hated such a feeling to the point where he wished he could go back to not caring about anyone except himself and Hikaru. Seeing as how that was no longer possible, though, he simply bit down the emotions and carefully approached the center clearing made of polished stone floors that served as the greenhouse's heart.

In the midst of a rather grandiose waterfall and a plethora of fluttering butterflies, Yukita sat, her knees drawn close to her chest. She sniffled on occasion, which caused her petite shoulders to hunch, but Kaoru could not see her expression. It didn't seem like she noticed his presence—even when he took several steps towards her—so he soon found himself torn on whether or not he should really take the time now to do as he wanted or wait. Unfortunately, the group he sensed approaching behind him dashed his opportunity to opt out.

"Wow, it's really humid in here, isn't it?" At Tamaki's loud voice, Yukita reacted.

Kaoru frowned as she quickly stood—stepping on the hemline of her stained uniform—then deadpanned just a fraction when she fell flat on her face. It sure looked like it hurt, yet she quickly brushed it off, standing again. She refused to move from that spot—probably because the Host Club members were barricading the only road leading to the greenhouse's exit. She kept her face turned away, towards a cluster of white butterflies, when Mitsukuni spoke.

"We're all very sorry, Yukita-chan. We were only trying to make you feel comfortable with yourself."

The carrot-top simply shook her head, scoffing.

"We never meant to embarrass you, Yukita-san," added Haruhi kindly. The petite brunette stepped forward, just behind the line Kaoru held. "You acted so naturally at the fair—well, before you saw us—so it never occurred to them that you would be so scared of crowds."

"Yeah," interjected Mitsukuni in a slightly wounded voice, "we just wanted you to be able to act that naturally at school. We only wanted to help…"

Kaoru felt the pressure building up in Yukita; it wasn't hard to miss. Her fists were now clenched in what looked to be anger and her frame had begun to shake like a volcano ready to erupt the moment Haruhi spoke. Her head was shaking notably, though she still would not face the group—not until Takami started talking again. The Host King barely got out a single syllable before the female twin's eyes settled on him, their color so dark that they looked red. Her lips spazzed as if trying to form several words at once, yet the feminine voice that bellowed afterwards was quite clear.

"I am _not_ afraid of crowds, you idiots!"

There was a pause—a long, steady pause. Kaoru blinked. Had Yukita actually spoke? Wasn't she supposed to be mute? The youngest Hitachiin twin faced Kyoya; however, the Shadow King remained unfazed. The secretive bastard knew already. Furrowing his brows, Kaoru returned his attention to Yukita, whose face glowed beet red while she backed up as far as she could before colliding with a line of tomato plants.

"Yukita-chan," said Haruhi, "you can talk?"

In response, Yukita shook her head.

"But we just heard you!" added Mitsukuni. He giggled softly.

"Oh-n, ee t-ca," the carrot-top responded, her bottom lip quivering. Again she tried to recoil back, but after knocking a plant from its shelf and startling several butterflies, she had to settle for simply avoiding eye contact.

"Um," Hikaru paused, "What the hell was that?"

"Ee-ce?" Yukita's cold glare found Hikaru in an instant. "Oo-ya n-do-t ow-n anyingth! Why ld-nt-cou you v-ha st-jah let e-mah be?"

New tears formed as another silence reigned. Kaoru could only stare in shock at the teen, who breathed heavily not a yard away. He really had no idea what she had just said. Had it been a secret language she taught herself as a child? Or something else? Another moment passed. When her wounded gaze found his, he immediately decided on the latter.

"Yu-chan!" a new voice cried. An almost-unanimous groan rolled throughout the group, but of course they were all well-aware that Koori's presence could not be avoided. Within seconds the short-haired twin, her chin held high, marched past the Host Club—as if their very presence wasn't worth acknowledging—right to her sister's side at a fallen tomato plant. Yukita wasted no time in retreating into the younger twin's welcoming embrace and when the flood of tears finally broke loose, drawing the young women to their knees, Koori held her tighter. "I heard about what happened from a customer of yours," she said venomously towards Kyoya. "You bastard."

"Um, can someone please explain what's going on?" asked Tamaki. The tall blonde positioned himself between the Arashiita twins and the Host Club so he could give them each a pointed stare. "Some of us are obviously not on the same page as others…"

"When are you ever on the same page as someone else, Milord?" added Hikaru. Kaoru sent his brother a light smile.

"I told you fools to stay away from my sister," continued Koori coldly. She tried lifting her twin up then glared at Kyoya again when she failed. "Especially you, _Ohtori_.. I knew your kind was bad, but I didn't think you would go _this_ low."

"Wait. I'm confused." Everyone turned to Mitsukuni when he spoke from his spot beside the stoic Takashi, cocking his head. "I thought Kyo-chan said he didn't know anything was wrong with Yukita-chan."

"I never said that," replied Kyoya.

At the same time Koori yelled, "There's _nothing_ wrong with her!"

"Uh," the remaining group drawled in unison. They kept quiet as Koori scoffed.

"If Ohtori here claimed ignorance, he lied," she said, words sharp and tone cold. "You think an information vulture such as himself, whose family has known mine for years, would just simply _not_ know about my sister's disability?"

Turning towards his best friend, Tamaki asked, "Is this true, Kyoya?" The Shadow King replied with a cool stare. "Oh, princess, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell us?" Now, the Ohtori received two glares, though Tamaki looked far less intimidating than Koori.

"She can't hide behind you forever," Kyoya addressed towards the short-haired carrot-top. The young woman finally helped her wobbly sister to her feet and regarded him with only a brief look. "You know she doesn't want that."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what my sister does and does not want," Koori snapped. Her lithe arms wrapped around her twin's shoulders as she guided her towards the group of Host Club members. "You had no right to assume so much," she hissed once in their midst. "Apraxia of Speech is _not_ an easy thing to deal with, and you all are idiots for putting her in the spotlight before she's ready." With a final sour look at Kyoya, Tamaki, and then Kaoru himself, the Arashiita twins left and Kaoru could only stare blankly at their backs.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry if Yukita's dialogue confuses you. Just imagine her speaking gibberish. XD Anyway, reviews would be loved. I have no problem reviewing back, either. Thanks! :D


	5. Dealing with Apraxia

**Author's Notes:** Alright. First, I would like to thank ALL THOSE who have faved and followed this story. Support makes it easier to continue with the story. :D

Apocalypsebuttefly, congrats! Here, have a cookie for cracking the code. *hands over cookie* Blackrose, thanks. Now, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club and all its great characters belongs to our beloved Bisco Hatori. The Original Characters and cover art of this book, however, belong to me alone.

* * *

**Episode 05 - ****Dealing with Apraxia**

There were very few things in life that Arashiita Koori didn't mind. Snakes. Graffiti. Sticker bushes. The janitor. That gunk you get between your toes after a good workout. Blood pouring down your face. Whatever. The one thing she absolutely could not stand? The Host Club. No, not just on the pure principle that Ohtori Kyoya was one of its members—the whole concept in itself was ludicrous. She couldn't understand the love her twin Yukita had for such a place. Worst still, she couldn't understand how her older sister could value them to the point where she actually returned to the Third Music Room, even after what they had done the day prior. Sure, the long-haired twin only stood outside the door, peering inside, but that sight alone was more than enough to boil Koori's blood.

"Can we leave already?" the younger sister asked, pushing herself away from the wall. "It's not like you're actually going to talk to them anyway." Yukita turned her head only partially from the door, yet Koori understood her well. "What do you mean 'so'? You look pathetic." With a deep frown, she watched as Yukita made a signing motion with her hand, her gaze back on the cracked doorway. "We'll get you a new notebook, alright?" she said, voice strained. "Who _cares_ if that guy has it? He probably won't bother to read it anyway."

In response, Yukita shook her head wildly, causing her twin to groan. The wavy-haired teen made more motions with her hands.

"The 'Devilish Type'? Really?" Koori deadpanned. "Well then, why don't I just go in there and demand it back?" No sooner did the short-haired twin reach for the door did her sister frantically push her backwards so her body collided with the opposing hall wall. Yukita continuously shook her head and Koori had to push her away because locks of her sister's thick hair were tickling her face. "Look," she said, just shy of sneering in frustration, "you aren't making any sense, even for you. You don't want your notebook read, but you also won't face them. So…how is that going to work?" The older twin simply half-shrugged, biting her plump bottom lip as her magenta eyes fell on the doorway. Again. "Ugh!" Stepping away from the wall, Koori threw her hands in the air, walked a few steps, and then turned, glaring. "I'm _so_ tired of the attention you give them, Yu-chan! What have they _ever_ done for you? Caused you humiliation—that's what they've done. Listen, you don't need them. You don't…" As Koori's words grew softer and her glare relaxed, Yukita approached with a light grin on her now-somber face. She placed a hand on the younger twin's cheek, yet her expression clearly was not an apologetic one. Rather, it was sympathetic. Why? The glare returned. "Just forget the notebook, O.K.?"

"Yukita-san?"

Dammit! The day just grew significantly worse. With a short roll of her eyes, Koori cursed under her breath. The Arashiita twins turned to face the young man who was approaching them, but Koori immediately sensed Yukita recoil into herself. Without delay, the long-haired twin pulled her sister by the hand in a hasty attempt to flee. Unfortunately for the younger sister, Yukita stopped when Kaoru called out to her again, this time more urgently. The grip on Koori's hand tightened and trembled slightly yet did not pull her forward like she had hoped it would.

"Just wait," continued Kaoru in a voice that cause Koori's stomach to lurch. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday…"

"What can be said has already been said," Koori stated after a small pause. Her narrowed eyes finally fell on the auburn-haired teen, yet she couldn't keep them there, not when they looked back at her sister in such a strange manner. "What more is there?"

"Believe me, I regret how things went, but you also have to understand that…our idiot Milord had the best intentions at heart."

Koori snorted at that, feeling her sister's grip tighten. "I guess it takes a fool to defend a fool. It doesn't matter, though. We don't need to listen to your meaningless justifications. Come on, Yu-chan." The short-haired female wasted no time stepping forward; she had heard more than enough from a person she didn't particularly care for. Her only problem? Yukita did not follow her lead. Koori came to a sudden halt within three steps, finding that her sister remained in place. Slowly, their grip loosened then fell so the older Arashiita could face Kaoru.

Kaoru returned her gaze evenly. "Um, this is yours," he said. The male held up a familiar notebook decorated with bright stickers, stepping closer until Yukita retrieved it eagerly from his grasp. She quickly stepped back into place a few strides away, but she did smile in relief, an action which caused Kaoru to relax some.

"Oi, Kaoru!" Hikaru's voice exclaimed beyond the door. In a manner of seconds the identical Hitachiin emerged from the Third Music Room, frowning at his brother. "Our clients are waiting, you know?"

"Right, I'm sorry," Kaoru responded. "I'll be right there." The older Hitachiin gave a light nod, and though he quickly left the group, it was apparent he wanted to stay. "Well, I have to get back, but"—Kaoru paused—"the others wanted to talk to you as well. Would you stay after the club ends?"

Koori left no chance for her sister to reply. "No."

* * *

"I can't believe you have me sitting here," grumbled Koori, her arms crossed and her narrowed eyes focused pointedly on the Host members that were dismissing their clientele. She sat Indian style in a secluded part of the room, not really caring how much of her fishnet stockings anyone saw. Beside her, Yukita sat in a posh chair, her position more lady-like than that of her sister. Koori could sense the older Arashiita turn her way, so with a silent huff she craned her tense neck to meet a pair of eyes that matched her own. "Yes, I _do_ have to be here," she remarked, knowing just what her sister was thinking. "You believe I'm just going to leave you alone with these guys after hours?" The wavy-haired sister shook her head in a disproving manner Koori knew a little too well. "Anyways, I thought you didn't want to face them. Why the change of heart?"

Yukita sighed lightly at her younger sibling's scowl then began signing a long explanation, a mixed expression across her face

"Wait, you—what?" Koori's brows furrowed. "What do _you_ have to apologize for? They're the ones who—"

"Ah, Yukita-hime, how fortunate that you're here," interrupted Tamaki. It took a great amount of effort for the youngest Arshiita twin to face the group of seven approaching her, and when she finally managed it, her eye twitched uncontrollably. The stupefied blonde known as the Host King approached too quickly for Koori's tastes, which earned him a fairly-mild kick to the shin that had him whimpering in pain. Teary-eyed, he retreated to Kyoya's side, crying, "Oka-san!"

Koori simply scoffed and glared. "Continue calling my sister such ridiculous names. I dare you."

"Come now, Koori-san, we aren't here to start a fight," said Kyoya. Koori knew his light smile and easy tone were difficult to maintain. They always were around her.

"Yeah." Mitsukuni nodded eagerly, holding a plush rabbit close to his small form. "We just wanted to tell Yukita-chan that—"

Suddenly, Yukita stood up and bowed as she held up her notebook for the others to read.

The small blonde cocked his head. "Eh?" he said in a light, airy voice. "We wanted you to accept our apology. Why do you need to apologize to us?"

"I'd like to know that too," mumbled Koori. The short-haired carrot-top watched her sister closely as she wrote more. The new message presented caused Koori to grimace. Yukita had every right to yell at them and call them idiots. It was their fault!

"You only did that because of what we had done," added Haruhi bluntly. She passed Tamaki and Kyoya until she stood beside Hikaru, a neutral look on her face. Yukita had no way to counter such logic, of course, so she struggled for a reply. "We pushed you without knowing your full story," continued the host. "For that, we're sorry."

"We also still want to help," Kaoru added. The younger Hitachiin stepped forward, ahead of everyone else, but Tamaki stepped in before he could continue.

"Yes," he said in that obnoxious voice of his. "To make amends for what we had done. Our first plan may have failed, but Operation: True Colors can still be saved by a person so marvelous such as me!"

"I think you've done enough damage, thanks," spat Koori in mock sweetness.

"We've done some research," Kaoru said, almost hesitant. It seemed the entire group was ignoring Koori's blatant demand to drop the subject. "About Apraxia of Speech."

Koori rolled her eyes. "Oh, geeze, don't talk like she's been diagnosed with a terminal illness. It's just a speech disorder."

"One which Yukita-san has proven is a sensitive matter," added Kyoya calmly. "I've been watching you both at parties for seven years now. Though you may think it's not so obvious, Koori-san, your sister doesn't want remain under the radar forever. It's more of a lack of choice, correct?" The dark-haired weasel dared to spare a knowing smile at Yukita, who Koori sensed tense with a mix of apprehension and relief. "The entire group has made a unanimous decision to help you speak."

"It would mean a lot if you let us!" chimed Mitsukuni all too sweetly. In the blink of an eye, the short blonde made his way to Yukita, stopping just a foot before her, smiling. "Please?"

Koori opened her mouth for an immediate reply that never came. Instead, she was left shocked when her twin gave a hesitant nod. A nod. As in a yes. The short-haired female could only gape like fish as the upperclassman jumped with joy before wrapping Yukita's waist in a tight hug.

"I look forward to being friends with you, Yuki-chan!" he exclaimed with a giggle. Koori's first instinct had been to pry the little imp off her sister, but he pulled the young woman away by the hand before Koori's reeling mind caught up with her actions. "I'm so happy! Aren't you, Taka-chan?" Mitsukuni beamed at a stoic Takashi, who nodded, the returned to dragging Yukita to a long table riddled with stacks of magazines, CDs, and several instruments Yukita practiced. "Yesterday was a bad day, so I didn't get a chance to ask you," he continued to the stiff carrot-top. "Now that I have the chance, though, can you play this for me?" Grinning as bright at the sun itself, the upperclassman turned, a small instrument in hand—a panflute, to be precise. He giggled softly. "I've seen this played in foreign movies before, but never in real life! When I read it on your list of credentials, I got so excited! What can you play on it?"

Koori felt her eye twitch again. They've been reading Yukita's credentials?

"How about something romantic like Kumamoto's Otemoyan?" added Tamaki. He was quick to find his way beside Yukita and took the panflute from Mitsukuni, holding it in the air as if it were some tribute to God. "Or maybe Yagibushi?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses. "Otemoyan can't be played by a single instrument and Yagibushi relies heavily on its dance."

Tamaki very much resembled a kicked puppy when he faced his best friend. "What about Tankō Bushi?"

"No one wants to listen to a song about miners, Milord," added Hikaru bluntly.

"Even you can pick something better than that," Kaoru continued.

"Why don't we let Yukita-san pick?" asked Haruhi. The petite brunette deadpanned at her friends, her eyes set on Yukita, who had shied away from the debate. "That's if she even wants to play…"

Suddenly, all eyes were on the long-haired teen. She replied with a nervous smile that Koori knew would not last since she could feel the excitement bubbling up in her sibling. Nodding, Yukita held a hand out for the pan flute then turned towards Koori when she held it at her lips.

"She'll play," explained Koori, sour, "but not a folk song." Tamaki despaired. "She wants to play a song by our mother. Probably 'Under the Willow Branch' or 'Fly'…Uh, yeah, the second one." Yukita flashed a thankful smile, but Koori was in no mood to appreciate it. She simply folded her arms, turned her head way, and listened.

The powerful notes of the wooden instrument soon filled the room like a gentle breeze. With her eyes closed, it almost felt like being transported to another world, though her conscious mind wasn't kind enough to indulge such a fleeting thought. It would rather dissect the song she had grown up singing with her mother. The tempo remained at an Adagio for two stanzas, its Mesto notes solemn like a women in depression, before it trailed off and accelerated into an Allegro filled with high, quick notes that made the body want to dance. Koori barely managed to keep her foot from tapping too much—after all, she wasn't approving of this idea—and counted down the beats of the following stanzas until the song would decrease to an Andante Moderato. When it did, she simply laid out the remainder of the notes in her mind, playing along to the second chorus and repeated bridge as easily as she could breathe. A rather impressive round of applause followed the last note and only then did Koori's attention return to her twin. Yukita blushed at the compliments the group gave her, obviously very happy at having played for someone other than her family. She held the panflute close, smiling until Tamaki neared too close. Again.

"I know that song, Yukita-hime," Tamaki said. Koori's eye twitched. "It's quite similar in tone to another song called 'Butterflies' by the same artist. Don't tell me your mother's"—pausing, the tall blonde turned to the table beside him, knocked over an impressive stack of CDs, and pulled out one from the mess—"the amazing RIN!"

Even from her spot so far away, Koori could tell which CD Tamaki had chosen. The cover art was not only from one of RIN's most popular works, S.N.O.W. D.R.O.P.S., but it was also the same art Koori had been starring at since childhood. The angelic sight of a young, orange-haired woman with flowing pastel colors draped across her perfect figure like a Greek goddess and large angel wings sprouting from her back had been burned into her mind for years now. Not to mention, she had on numerous accounts ran her hands through the woman's long locks of wavy hair, so that feature wasn't hard to miss either.

"That's Keiko, our mother," Koori finally replied, though Yukita had already nodded.

"Y—you're mother is RIN?"

The younger Arashiita growled at the utter awe-stuck expression on the Host King's face. "We just answered that, idiot!"

"Ow-ha ood ooy own our th-mo-er?" Everyone blinked at a flushing Yukita, who tried to speak. With a light sigh and a red face, Yukita found her notebook and began writing. 'I asked, how do you know our mother?' the paper read clearly.

"Ah!" Tamaki grinned like a fool. "She was one of the Japanese artists whose music my father sent overseas. There were many kinds he gave me, but RIN remained my favorite. Her voice is almost as elegant as my own and her lyrics touch the hearts of even the most stone-cold of persons. It's like she can relate to everyone and yet only herself at the same time. Like a paradox, I find her work engaging and own every CD Hoshi Record Company published with her. I was so distraught to learn there wouldn't be any new ones."

"Yes, well Haha-chan's been very busy with her own business," Koori remarked, sighing. "Not like she really knows how to run one, really. Her advisers sure hate her and it's a wonder we haven't gone bankrupt yet…I guess her charm still counts for something…"

"Eh? Why would anyone hate such a beautiful person?" questioned Tamaki in genuine despair. Or was it dramatic despair? Who knew? Regardless, it irked the younger Arashiita twin enough that Yukita answered in her place.

"A peculiar person, you say," drawled Hikaru, his lazy gaze on Yukita's notebook. Suddenly, his expression contorted into a devious smile that she shared with Kaoru. "Perhaps we should pay her a visit then, eh, Kaoru?"

Kaoru mirrored his brother's actions. "Yes, I also would like to see how peculiar she is."

"No," said Koori sharply. Again, she felt her eye twitch when the male twins smirked at her.

"That's a matter that can be discussed later," added Kyoya. "Meanwhile, we should prepare a schedule for Yukita-san."

"Right!" chimed Tamaki, snapping his fingers. He turned to Yukita then grinned that foolish grin of his. "Don't worry, Yukita-hime, once you've been run through the help program my glorious mind has devised, you'll no longer have to worry about dealing with Apraxia!"

Within seconds the entire group began loudly bustling with ludicrous ideas and absurd solutions for a long-standing problem. Perhaps the only person in this group Koori would be able to stand was the one suffering in silence at the outskirts of them all. But even then, that didn't change her opinion. She still hated the Host Club.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And they're going to help whether Koori likes it or not, haha. Now, I would like to take this time to ask my readers for feedback! So, next chapter, after a day of speaking exercises with the Host Club, Yukita and Kaoru are going to bond some. So, what could you like to see them doing? Any suggestions will be considered and could inspire a scene! Because really...I'm not sure, haha. R&R! Until next time!


End file.
